I Think You're Nice
by elcten8.81
Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidently imprints of Pain Jane? Jane/Seth
1. The Proposal

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidently imprints of Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

Jane's POV

"Aro you cannot do this!" Alec yelled angrily,

"It must be done, Alec, you have no say." Aro said like there was no problem in the first place,

"Do I get a say!?" I asked not letting my anger out just yet,

"No." Aro replied, "Felix is in need of a mate and you are the only one available to do it my dear."

The head vampire then turned and walked back to his throne. His footsteps echoed around the room along with Alec's grunts as he tried to escape Dmitri and Felix's grip. As tempting as it was to put the king of rats into a world of pain, I thought I'd give him a chance of survival.

"What If I refuse?" I asked causing Aro to halt on the marble steps leading to the thrones two of which sat Caius and Marcus watching me intently. I'd began to think Aro would not answer, but I shouldn't underestimate him like that.

"Then we shall force you." Aro's voice rang out in not a particularly threatening tone but one that still made a shiver run down my spine.

I looked towards my brother. He was still struggling harder than ever but Dmitri and Felix held him back tightly. Dmitri looked sorry for me while Felix had a stupid smug smirk on his face. What I would give to knock it off his bloody face. I turned back to Aro who was now facing me.

"So my dear, what do you think?"

"I will never be his mate." I said coldly,

Aro turned sharply, his face looked like I had hit him. He walked towards me.

"What?"

"I-I refuse."

"WHAT!"

"…"

"What did you say?" He spat as I looked away,

"…"

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted spinning me round,

"I REFUSE!"

A slap echoed the room as I fell to the floor. My cheek on fire. I could hear Alec getting angrier and angrier.

"Caius Take her to the 'special room' until she comes to her senses."

And with that I was gruffly pulled to my feet and dragged from the room.

* * *

Seth's POV

The entire pack were at the Cullen's for dinner as per usual. I sat watching Emmett and Nessie playing videogames, I was playing the winner.

"Come on Nessie!" I cheered,

"Gee thanks Seth." Emmett said temporarily taking his eyes of the television,

"Sorry but she's better than you." I said playfully,

"She is not!" He turned round further giving Nessie a chance to tear his head off,

"PLAYER 2 WINS!" The television said,

Nessie jumped up and down. Before giving me high-five.

"Thanks Seth!" She said,

"THAT WAS CHEATING!" Emmett yelled playfully,

"No it wasn't!" Nessie and I said together,

"Was."

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"WASN'T!"

"What's going on!?" Carlisle said,

We turned to see everyone watching us amused. There are perks to being the young funny one. Well….apart from one thing. I'm the only one who hasn't Imprinted yet and it's driving me insane! Jacob and Embry keep making jokes, but one day I'll imprint on the most loving and beautiful girl. Who like me is misunderstood. But chances are I'll never find my perfect girl…..but I'll try.

* * *

**So not my best chapter but this is my first story on such a big franchise as twilight. R&R please no flames.**


	2. The Escape

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidently imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Organization13Rocks: Glad you liked it! I will try to make my chapters longer!**

* * *

Jane's POV

My throat was burning. It wouldn't help to scream, it'd just hurt more. I'd screamed the last two times Caius had done this. It didn't make him stop. It hurt so much yet I could do nothing, if I used my powers Caius would tell Aro who would snap me like a twig. So I stayed silent as the red hot poker was rammed down my throat, the pain was intense. I couldn't scream, it would be foolish. HAHA! I've told my self that so much. I decided to look at Caius this time, look into his eyes. See what his reaction would me to my torture. His eyes were on me, confused as to why I had stopped my screams. He looked me in my eye, his were cold and lifeless. After 12 minuets of pain and suffering I felt the poker tear from my throat. Caius threw it aside and the poker landed with a clang on the floor. I was to tired to look up, or to even try to escape the shackles around my wrists. Three days, THREE DAYS OF THIS! Yet I still refused to be mate with such a bumbling fool as Felix. Three day's of torture, three day's of starvation, three day's without my brother.

"I will ask you again Jane." Caius said his voice making me jump as he lowered his head to my level, "Will you become Felix's mate!?"

I spat in his eye. With one swift movement Caius slapped me just as Aro had. My head flew backward and hit the stone wall. If I could my head would be bleeding right now. But I can't, so it didn't.

"One more time," He snarled his cold look turning into anger, "Will you be Felix's mate?"

"No." I croaked voice stinging as I looked to the floor,

"WHAT!"

"No." I croaked slightly louder,

Suddenly I realized Caius had grabbed the poker again, he raised it high before smiting me with it causing me to erupt a loud and shrill scream. As he hit me again I screamed. And on it went over and over each blow reacted with a loud pain filled scream.

* * *

Alec's POV

Suddenly a scream erupted from the prison hallway, it was loud and echoed through out the old building.

Jane.

I dropped the papers I was holding and attempted to run out the doors but Demetri stopped me. He looked almost sorry for me, but we are heartless vampires. We don't know the meaning of the word 'sorry'. Another scream cut the silence and I grew angrier as I attempted to push Demetri away, but he stood tall. I turned round angrily pulling my hair to see Felix with a smirk evident on his face.

"Having fun?" He smirked as another scream rang through,

I used all the energy I had to stop myself from killing the bugger, and that was hard. Instead I just turned to Demetri who shook his head slowly. I stared at the door longingly. I had to get her out...NOW! But it would mean leaving the Volturi permanently. If this was the way they planned to treat my sister I didn't care. I raised my arms expelling the mist, blinding both men in the room. As the black fog swarmed them I made my exit at top speed. I ran down the halls smelling out my sister. I finally found the large stone door and realized something...the screaming had stopped. The door swung open and I hastily punched whoever it was with all my might, I guessed I surprised him because Caius was now on the floor in a shocked daze. I picked up the bastard and dragged him into the cell, chaining him to the wall. I then looked left to see Jane, also in a daze, next to a poker which was still red from the heat. I attempted to awake her from her dream like state, but I was unsuccessful. So I picked it up the poker and used it to pick my sister's locks. I lifted her up and took off. I flew down the halls knocking over various Volturi member's, out into the courtyard were Aro and Marcus were having a conversation on there way in. How they didn't notice me i'll never know but I'm bloody thankful. I then left through the gate, leaving the Volturi behind me. I came to a stop about 90 streets away, I had no idea where to go! Well there was one place, but we wouldn't be welcome.

Jane and I have a friend in Forks named Astras he is a Russian vampire who use to be in the Volturi until he adopted four children Fyedka (16), Nicolas (10), Andrea (16) and Stravata (18). He raised us in our vampire form when we were new born's as Aro was often busy. He would look after us, but what of the Cullen's? And the packs? I don't know anymore.

* * *

Seth's POV

We walked through the forest towards the old cottage. The Cullen's and us were invited to an old friend of Carlisle's house for dinner. His name was Astras Vulviski, he lived on the other side of the forest near a large lake. From what Carlisle said he's a nice guy. I'd yet to make a judgement.

"What's wrong Seth?" Nessie asked as she sat on Jacob's shoulders,

"Wha?"

"See he's drifted away!" Nessie whined,

"What's wrong Seth?" Jacob asked,

"He's probably depressed he has no imprint." Embry smirked,

"Shut up!"

"Yeah! Leave him alone Embry!" Leah giggled,

"Stop it, your being mean!" Alice snapped with a smile,

I was about to defend myself when we walked up to the house. There was a black car out the front, it was like an enlarged shack. The door opened revealing an old man with grey hair and a beard.

"Carlisle!" He said happily,

"Astras! How are you?"

"Good, good! Come in!"

* * *

We all sat round the television with the Vulviski's when there was a banging on the door. Astras ran to the door and threw it open,

"Jesus Christ is she okay?!"

"No, please Astras I need help."

That's when they walked in. I heard someone drop their glass. As Alec Volturi walked in holding the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. She was in his arms not moving whatsoever, but her eyes wide open.

"Alec! What are you doing here!?" Edward shouted hiding Renesme behind him,

"Please we need somewhere to stay!" Alec said ignoring him,

"You may stay here for as long as you wish." Astras said.

I stood up as Alec walked towards me, his usual evil eyes looked scared for the girl in his arms.

"Can you hold my sister for one second?" He asked,

I nodded and took her gently from his arms and looked down at her. She was even more beautiful up close, it was suddenly like I needed her. Like she was a part of me, my moon, my sun, my winter, my summer.

Oh sh*t...

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter was longer! So Seth and Jane have sorta met, Seth imprinted, what will Alec think? R&R please no flames :)**


	3. The Explosion

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidently imprints of Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Guest - I'm trying, hopefully I will x**

**Roza Hathaway-Belikov - Well I suppose I can ;) x**

**MissRaevalynn - I have updated :) x**

**Chapter 3: The Explosion**

Jane's POV

I awoke on a soft beige couch in a wooden living room. As I sat up I looked around there was an aged fireplace in front of the couch that looked lonely without the flickering orange fire, right next to the fire place was a beige armchair with a blue blanket thrown over it with an exact doppelganger of itself opposite, it was in front of a medium sized television, on the floor was a white fake fur rug. On the other side of the couch was an archway leading to the stairs and on the right side of the room was another archway leading to the dining room. I tried to shout out for my brother but my voice wouldn't come, all my sissy screaming must of blown my voice. I irritably pulled myself off the couch and began looking for anyone who could tell me where the hell I was!

I could hear a piano faintly upstairs so I followed my ears until I reached the landing which had six doors leading off of it. I walked to towards the slightly louder piano tune until I came to a door. I slowly pushed it open to see not only the Vulviski's but the Cullen's, Hybrid and the overgrown dogs. The person on the piano was Alec. Neither of us have played since we were turned, no time.

"Well, Well, Well look who's awake." Astras whispered ensuring nobody noticed my arrival before Alec stopped playing, "Can you talk?"

I shook my head.

"I thought that would happen there are some pretty bad burns on your throat, drink this." Astras said producing a small blue bottle from his pocket and handing it to me.

I popped open the lid and brought it to my lips taking a sip. It tasted….nice. Like comfort. It was weird but I liked it. The liquid was blue and sparkly like someone poured glitter into blue paint.

"Thank you." I whispered handing the bottle back,

Alec suddenly played the most beautiful riff before finishing his piece. Everyone clapped except the shield who held her little hybrid in the corner away from the 'evil' twin vampire.

"I'd of thought you wouldn't be able to play after so long?" I spoke up causing everyone to look at me,

"You're alive!" Stravata shouted as she leapt toward me engulfing me in a hug which nearly sent me flying backward,

"What do you mean?" Fyedka smirked, "When was she not?"

"Well the last few years but excluding that!" Alec smirked,

I pried Stravata away from me.

"Alec as much as it's great to see the Vulviski's WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!?"

"You were getting hurt."

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF WITHOUT YOU GETTING YOURSELF DECAPATATED NEXT TIME THE CULLEN'S GET IN A SCRAPE AND THE VOTURI COME TO ATTEMPT TO DEAL WITH IT! Why can't you trust that I'm able to deal with punishment if it is given." I shouted,

"Well to be honest it's hard to think straight when their torturing your sister." Alec snapped angrily,

I'd had enough so as fast as I could I ran at top speed to the back garden. GRRR! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING! He's going to get himself killed! I decided I needed to calm down so I lay back and watched the clouds go past the sky, I use to do this all the time with mother. I miss her sometimes, the witch hunters killed her to get to us. She died for us and we became monsters in her name, IT'S NOT FAIR! Suddenly I felt the branch sag, there was that smell in the air….wet dog.

"What do you want?" I asked turning sharply to the young wolf man sitting next to me,

"I came to make sure you were alright." He said with a lopsided smile,

"WHY does everyone think I need protecting?" I asked sitting up,

"Because you're to valuable to lose!" He joked shuffling closer,

That smell…usually it made me gag but on him it was drawing me to him like I needed him to survive. STOP JANE! It's probably the medicine talking you can't really love anyone….it's just more pain.

"I'm Seth."

"Jane."

His voice was happy and joyful, he seemed to be the more fun loving than the other werewolves who all seem to stuck up to give people chances. I gave him a small smile which he quickly returned,

"Thank you, Seth."

His eyes lit up happily. Like he'd just received the biggest chew toy in the world. I've never felt so close to someone other than Alec.

"No problem Jane." He said huskily,

When he said my name chills ran down my spine, I wish he would say it again. WHY WONT HE SAY IT AGAIN!?

Woah…

Jane….

What's happening to you?

I don't know

But

I like it.

* * *

**Not much happened **** but I do hope you liked it! The next chapter is more about the brother and sister relationship between Alec and Jane but also the beginning of friendship between Nessie and Jane.**


	4. The Talk

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**Honeymello: Really glad you liked it!**

**MissRaevalynn: SO DO I! :D**

**Organization13rocks: I will try to make them longer I just struggle with description as I'm more of a dialogue person. **

**BehbaLovesTea: Done! :{D**

**Guest: How about now hehe :)**

**Snowfall Of Mordor: So do I…..funny that. :D **

**A/N – Just so you guys know I never read the twilight books. I tried on several occasions but I never really got into it. My story is based on the films which I adored.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 4

Renesmee's POV

"Nessie!" Daddy shouted as I approached the house, "Where on earth were you?"

Uh Oh! I should've remembered how much my parents protected me even though I'm twelve and not a baby anymore! Well I'm not really twelve, but I look it! I kept my gaze at my feet. Not braving to look up. I went across to La Push to find Jacob but he wasn't there so I went looking for him. But I never found him. I mean I'd been looking for 2 hours. I even saw that Jane girl, she looks weird. With red eyes, I don't understand why there that strange colour when my family's got amber eyes. She's very pretty, like a child. But her essence was older and wiser like she'd been around longer. Mom said I must NEVER go near her on my own in case I got hurt, I don't think Jane would hurt me even though she's one of the people that tried. Seth was asking Jacob about her yesterday, Jacob wasn't really sure what was happening but Daddy refused to read his mind he said he'd promised Mom he wouldn't do it anymore by choice but he did say from what he couldn't help but hear that Seth was VERY interested to learn about Jane. My guess was he imprinted (cause the way he thinks about her is how I think about Jacob) but I tried not to think that a lot, I couldn't risk Daddy finding something like that out and thinking it's certain and not a guess. I could feel my Daddy's eyes staring at me, the only noise we could hear were the birds chirping in the trees.

"I asked you a question!" Daddy snapped,

"I was looking for Jacob." I whispered,

"Well what do you say for wandering off?" He asked calming slightly,

"…"

"Nessie?"

"…"

"Right until I get a real apology you will not be able to leave the house without me or your mother."

"WHAT! That's not fair! You're being mean!"

"That's final Renesmee!" Dad shouted, "Now come on we all have to go to help train Alec and Jane to hunt animals."

I huffed and followed my Daddy through to forest. I've never seen him this mad before, I was perfectly safe! I hate my daddy sometimes. Suddenly Daddy stopped and looked at me his usually happy amber eyes full of sadness and of hurt. Oops forgot he was a mind reader. Before I could say anything we were running again. I tried to think things to him but I'm pretty sure he was too involved in his own thoughts. I sighed as we approached the house; it looked different in the sunrise. More of a home than a shack. Suddenly I noticed Alice and Jasper counting on the porch with Jacob and Seth hiding above in a tree, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett on the roof, my grandparents were hiding in a near bush and everyone else was dotted around. I spotted Mom hiding with Leah under the car along with Alec and Fyedka who were inside the car. It was a game of hide and seek.

"9…10! COMING READY OR NOT!"

"Hey Alice we're here!" Daddy called out causing her to turn and wave,

"HEY YOU WANT TO PLAY!?" Alice yelled happily and very loudly,

"I will." Daddy shouted,

"No thank you." I said causing Alice to frown sadly,

"Okay Nessie you don't have too, Edward you sit out this time then we'll…."

I walked into the house instead of listening to Alice. When I stepped into the house I could hear soft piano music coming from upstairs accompanied by the warm fire where Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam sat around playing video games. I walked up the stairs not disturbing the intense boys in the living room, the walls leading upward were covered in photo's and old wooden masks. I'd hate to come down here at night, it's like the house in the horror film Emmett and Jacob let me watch when they were looking after me. It really creeped me out, I didn't sleep for weeks but I couldn't tell anyone because I promised Uncle Emmett. As I stepped on the landing I heard the piano music get louder, I followed my ears and ended up walking through one of the orange painted doors to see Jane at the piano. She stopped and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Hello."

"Umm….Hi," I mumbled, "Y-You mind if I stay, I wont disrupt you a-again I promise!"

"You're Mother wouldn't like that." She replied in monotone,

"I don't care," I replied bitterly, "Please! I just don't want to be on my own or with people that'll convince me to go outside and play, please Jane."

Jane thought for a moment. She gave a tight nod, her red eyes softening a bit, and turned back to the keys quietly. I smiled a thank you before walking over to the padded bench thing by the window sill. I watched everyone out side playing hide and seek, believe it or not it was to help train Alec. It taught tracking prey and also keeping out of sight, next they'd probably take him ACTUAL hunting. I wonder why Jane's not down there. Speaking of Jane there was still an eerie silence in the room.

"Why aren't you out there?" Jane asked suddenly causing me to turn to her,

"Why aren't you?" was my reply,

"I refused to go hunting." She replied, "You're turn."

I smiled a little bit. She was acting really nice! I wonder why Mom told me to stay away from her? She would've killed me by now if she wanted to!

"Daddy's being mean to me," I said bitterly, "I didn't do anything! But he grounded me anyway till I say sorry!"

Jane looked to be deep in thought for a moment. I thought she wouldn't reply, but then again I wasn't expecting her to. So I turned back to the window to see that Alice and Jasper had found Leah and Mom under the old car.

"Hybr-Renesmee sometimes we have to apologize for things when we know we're right. You have a great relationship your Father and the sh-your Mother. Be thankful for that, what did you do that was so bad?" Jane asked,

I sighed and turned back round to see that the usually bloodthirsty and feared vampire was looking at me with a hint of sadness in her dim red eyes, they weren't as vibrant as yesterday but they were a lot brighter when she tried to kill me. I think she hasn't fed in a while because apparently vampire eyes go black if they don't eat, my granddad Carlisle taught me that, he is teaching me more about vampires and werewolves.

"I went off to look for Jacob and didn't tell him I was going and I wouldn't apologise."

"I see," Jane replied, "Think of it from Edward's perspective, imagine it's your child who wandered off early in the morning when two of the vampires that tried to kill her live very close in the forest. He was scared that you were hurt! Consider yourself lucky that he cares so much. I'd of loved a father like that when I was alive."

I'd never thought about it that way. I guess she's right, I should apologise. She's really nice and all my family do is talk bad of her and her brother. I don't deserve this kindness.

"Why are you being so nice to me when my family is nothing but mean to you?" I asked,

"The truth is," She said quietly, "You remind me of myself when I was mortal. Don't tell anyone I said that though."

"Oh! You think Daddy will forgive me if I apologise."

"Positive." She replied with a tiny smile,

We sat there in silence, for a few moments before I spoke again.

"What was your Dad like?"

Jane's small smile faded and she looked at the keyboard again. I instantly felt bad, I mean she's probably devastated for his death. I'd be. Before I could begin to beg for forgiveness Jane replied, her voice back to monotone.

"My father was a bad guy, I wont go into detail but, in that time period women weren't respected at all so my father would treat me badly especially after Mother died. That's why Alec and I are so close, he would care for me after Father hit me. Alec and I went back to England last year and found his burial area. We set it alight. That's why you should respect your father, he loves you and would never hurt you. Ever."

I looked at her and instantly felt worse, I could never imagine my Daddy hurting me or me ever burning his grave. I guess I'm lucky to have him. I understand Jane now, why she was in the Volturi. She must of seen the leader guy….what's his name? Aero? No that's a chocolate bar, vampires aren't named after chocolate bars. ARO! That's it! Anyway she must of seen Aro as a father figure and that's why she obeyed and looked up to him. Now it makes sense.

"So are you going to apologise?" Jane asked looking at me again,

"Only if you play me a song." I replied with a smile,

She smirked and started to play.

* * *

Edward's POV

Nessie ran out the house and flung her arms round me almost knocking me flying. Everyone stared at the crying girl, if Bella could she would of gone bright red with anger. Only Jane could make her cry the wolves wouldn't dare! The family, Vulviski's, Jacob, Seth and Leah ran up to us concerned.

"I'm so sorry Daddy." She cried,

I hugged her back tightly, relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"It's okay…shhhh….I forgive you." I whispered to her she eventually calmed down and pulled away, "What's with the change of heart?"

She didn't say a word. She reached up and touched my cheek. Suddenly images of her and Jane flooded my mind.

"_Y-You mind if I stay, I won't disrupt you a-again I promise!"_

"_Why aren't you out there?"_

"_I didn't do anything! But he grounded me anyway till I say sorry!"_

"_Hybr-Renesmee sometimes we have to apologize for things when we know we're right."_

"_I went off to look for Jacob and didn't tell him I was going and I wouldn't apologise."_

"_Think of it from Edward's perspective"_

"_That's why you should respect your father, he loves you and would never hurt you. Ever."_

"_So are you going to apologise?"_

I looked down at her and smiled. Jane's not so bad after all, Nessie ran up to Alice to ask if she could play. While they talked excitedly with Rosalie about the next game everyone else crowed round me. All wanting an answer as I'd been going on about how stubborn she was being. Bella looked the most anxious to know what was going on with her baby girl.

"Jane convinced her to apologise." I whispered,

Alec smiled to himself while Bella looked ready to punch something.

"Our Father was an ass. She maybe dark and gloomy but she hates it when people talk about their parents like that." Alec said.

Before we asked him more Nessie shouted for us to count. As we went to hide I spotted Jane watching us from the window.

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I've EVER WRITTEN! WOOOOO! Please R&R! Also more Seth/Jane in the next chapter!**


	5. The Story

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**Rainbow Nat: Donezo!**

**Hawkeye Obsessed: Here u go **

**Yoshichi: Done :P**

**Hinatawolf: Thanks x here you go ;P**

**TigerDiva10: Thank you! I wasn't planning on making Bella the bad guy, that stuff irritates me as well! The idea is Bella doesn't trust Jane (who would if they tried to kill your child)**

**Guest: Totally! Thanks :D**

**Guest: Yes he does! **

**Shrimp Of Mordor: Thanks for telling the problem has been changed **

**A/N – Thank you for reviewing, this chapter's gonna focus more on Jane and Alec's childhood which contains child abuse and smacking a smarmy git around the head.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 5

Jane's POV

I leaned against the doorway watching everyone doing their respective activities. Jacob was entertaining Nes…Renesmee while Edward and Jasper played chess, Emmett was in a conversation with Bella and Carlisle while Rosalie, Alice and Esme were in their own little girl talk. That boy…what's-his-name…SETH! Was at the far side in a daydream. God I was starving! I refused to hunt animals so Alec and I were sent to stay with the Cullen's so that I could learn to hunt when I was ready. I walked lazily over to the bookshelf were my brother was located looking through an old book. He had a peculiar look on his face. I looked at the title of the book:

_IRON AGE MYTHS AND LEGANDS FROM 800BC – 43AD_

I tapped my brothers shoulder and he turned to look at me, humour evident on his face. He shoved the book into my hands before storming over to the sofa, I stared at him confused. I shook my head and turned my attention toward the book. The picture on the page was a drawing of me and Alec when we were mortal. Next to it was old writing:

_The witch twins, Janeth and Alec were said to be most beautiful but dangerous of children. They say the girl could breath fire and that the boy could control the trees. When the children were burned at the steak they somehow escaped and created an army of un-dead which the set loose upon the village causing the death of everyone there. _

I smirked and looked to my brother.

"It's so untrue it's funny." He said with a grin,

"Hey I can breath fire it's great."

Alec laughed catching the attention of Bella, Emmett and Carlisle who had now paused their conversation. Carlisle smiled warmly.

"I know what you mean, that book's made me laugh one to many times." He said,

"What's funny?" Renesmee asked looking up from the flea bag,

"A book we found on the shelf, it tells an extremely distorted story of mine and Jane's execution." Alec explained,

It seems like every since he began drinking animal blood he's been a lot nicer to the Cullen's. I won't lie and say I haven't AT ALL I've spoken with Esme once or twice and I also had that conversation with Renesmee a few days ago. Renesmee must of said something to her Mother because Bella hasn't glared at me ONCE since then.

"Execution!" The Hybrid squealed, "You were executed?"

"Yeah, but we wont go into that it's rather depressing and I don't want your family to kill me." Alec said more as a joke than anything,

"Awww! But I want to know!" Renesmee groaned folding her arms and pouted,

"Well, I too would like to here the story." Bella's voice sounded,

I looked up and Bella was watching me, not evilly but expecting. I looked to Carlisle for permission. He nodded contently. Wait…..why did I check whether I could tell them? I'm Jane Volturi I answer to no one! Oh who am I kidding, I'm going soft.

"Well let's start the day before our execution…" I began in monotone.

_*Flashback*_

"_Janeth! Alec! Where are you?" Mother called out into the crop yard,_

"_Yes Mother?" Alec called back as I hacked at another crop,_

"_Would you children go to the market? Get some bread and some meat." She ordered walking up to us,_

_Our mother was very young compared to life today. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was a nice lady, never raised a hand to any of her children. We lived in a small cottage in the centre of the village; our father was a well known battle hero. In fact the only people with a higher status than us were the Goldsmith's and the church men. Most people avoided us even as mortals because even as children our powers showed. But we couldn't control them, our gifts would work only in anger. The only people who'd come near us were William Goldsmith who was my irritating stalker and the inventor and his dog, Arthur or Art. Each morning when Mother sent Alec and I to the market we'd see the inventor on the journey there, he was a tall man with grey hair. His house was full of bits and bobs. Our favourite invention was a metal tube which curled down and inwards with a tub of water at the bottom, we'd have different metallic balls each with a different weight and we would drop it in the tube to watch it go round. The invention was a way to measure water loss. His dog was violent to all but us, he was more like a wolf than a dog. He had black fur and was the inventors best friend. So that particular day on our way home from the market we were cut off by none other that William Goldsmith._

"_Ahh, Janeth I was wondering when I'd see you again."_

"_I was wondering if someone would stab you in the back by now but I guess I was wrong." I had replied,_

"_Watch your mouth woman! Remember who you are speaking with!" He snarled,_

_Alec then stepped in front of me._

"_Good morrow William. Now if you'll excuse us." Alec hastily tried to get us away from him but William grabbed my arm,_

"_Come back here!" He ordered pulling back,_

_I fell on the floor at his strength and Alec got mad. _

"_Don't touch her." Alec barked,_

_William smiled menacingly, "Or what?"_

"_Or else."_

_William's hand reached down and poked my head. Suddenly this black mist appeared from Alec's hands, I jumped up and ran behind my twin while William looked terrified as the darkness engulfed him._

"_WITCH! HE'S A WITCH!" A voice shouted,_

"_WITCH!"_

"_GET THE PRIEST!"_

_A man ran toward Alec to grab him, I remember looking at him thinking about house I wanted to make him feel pain and he fell to the floor. He rolled around screaming in agony, I had no idea what was happening. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me and dragged me away._

_Alec and I were taken to a dungeon and split into different cells. I remember sitting in the same corner for hours just weeping with fear. I knew the townsfolk would kill us. After what seemed like weeks the cell door opened and my Mother and Father entered._

"_A witch." My father spat venomously, "A filthy witch living in MY house eating MY food!"_

"_I-I-I'm n-n-not a witch." I pleaded,_

_My father stood over me and slapped me hard. As hard as he could, so hard a screamed in pain. He then grabbed my arm and took a knife from his pocket. I screamed and screamed as my father dug horrid words into my flesh. Scarring me. Both mentally and physically. I cried and screamed and preyed for forgiveness until my voice was hoarse. My father stormed from the room leaving me snivelling in the corner. Through my tear I watch my mother at the other side of the room,_

"_I still love you, even if you are the spawn of the devil I do love you, and your brother."_

_She then left._

_*Flashback*_

"YOUR DADDY CUT YOUR ARM!" Renesmee yelled in horror,

"Told you my Dad was bad." I said sadly,

"Can I…Can I see the scars?"

"Nessie." Jacob said warningly,

I rolled up my sleeve and walked towards the Hybrid and she grabbed my arm and looked closely. The faint jagged line still burned at the memory.

"Right so where was I?"

_*Flashback*_

_We stood in silence as we were tied to the wooden stake, the villagers yelled curses and insults at us. I vaguely recall seeing a pair of red eyes but I didn't focus on it as I spotted the Inventor. He smiled sadly at me, Art sat next to him his tale wagging softly when he saw my eyes. I turned my head to my brother,_

"_Alec?" I called out,_

"_Yes sister."_

"_I'm scared."_

_He turned his head to me and reached his hand out and grabbed my hand gently. The torch was raised, the flames flickering gently. The priest lowered it slowly toward the hay under my feet, suddenly a dark figure leapt up with a heroic bark and tackled the holy man to the floor. Art and the priest started rolling around the floor, hard to believe that dog was trying to save us. Two men managed to get Arthur off him but the dog kept struggling trying to save us. Then one of the men grabbed his head and…and lets just say Art was no more. The Inventor sunk to his knee's that dog was his best friend, everyone else thought he was insane. I looked at Art tears springing to my eyes, he'd tried to help us and died because of it. That's when I realized I wanted revenge. The hay was lit and I stayed in place._

"_Don't scream. Don't give them that privilege." Alec called above the crowd,_

_I nodded. As the flames licked at my feet the screaming started. Not ours the villages…._

_*Flashback*_

"…That's when Aro saved us." I concluded,

"Wow."

* * *

**Sorry people, got writers block. Sorry if this chapter was boring x**


	6. The Confession

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**Guest – Thank you, I'm happy you liked it **

**Miramisa90212 – Glad you like it :D**

**Guest: Thank you x**

**Hinatawolf: Thanks x Still more of a filler, hopefully the chapters will improve soon **

**FizzyCash man: Hopefully you enjoy this update too ;)**

**A/N – Hope you enjoy it :D**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 6

Jane's POV

It was probably around 1am and I'd been sitting at the window since around 11pm. I was thinking over my last few days as a mortal, also the torture I endured in the Volturi. My brother was my only reason to stay there, we'd always been together. When I heard Aro tell a few other Volturi members talking about the vision he saw of the battle, he'd said Alec had died first while trying to stop Bella using her power so I could use mine. He'd always been stronger than me. I couldn't help but wonder why Aro hadn't arrived yet to drag us kicking and screaming back to Volturia. Demetri would of easily found us by now. They must be planning something, well if I must fight I will. But I refuse to ask help from the Cullen's. I am already being held prisoner in there prison or house as they call it. At least Edward's polite enough to try not to read our minds whilst we're here.

Knock, Knock…

I span round to face the door. I could smell the dog, Seth, from here. He didn't even wait for me to answer before he pushed open the door and allowed himself in closing the door behind him. I glared at him through my now black eyes. He smiled way to happily.

"Carlisle sent me to check if you wanted to go hunting? You look hungry." He said,

"I refuse to drink animal blood." I replied turning away from him,

"Why?" Seth asked….why do I remember his name?

"Because that's like asking me to change my entire lifestyle."

"But Alec is adjusting. Why wont you?"

"Because it wasn't my idea to come here. I could have lived with the torture."

"Torture?" His tone became grave, "They hurt you. They tortured you?"

I stayed silent. Why should I dignify him with an answer? He doesn't know me! Suddenly a question flew into my dark mind causing me to turn back towards wolf boy who had a dark look on his face, when he caught my eye he became happy again, I shouldn't ever make someone happy.

"Why'd they send you and not my brother? How'd they know I wouldn't kill you and drain your vile wolf blood?" I asked in monotone,

"Umm…..well…Alec is kinda…..hewentshoppingwithalice." He mumbled,

"Huh?"

"He went shopping with Alice."

"At one in the morning." I asked,

"Well actually it's six in the morning the mall just opened."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I turned back around and continued to gaze out the window.

"Why on earth has he gone shopping with the pixie?" I asked,

"Well, if your staying then you'll need normal clothes-"

"Who said we were staying?"

"Nobody! We just meant…erm…while you're here."

I growled in discontent. My brother was adjusting to this life, I was imprisoned by the Cullen's until I choose to drink the disgusting animal blood, I can't use my gift because of the shield and they sent a surprisingly sweet smelling dog to keep me company! Wait…sweet smelling? That's strange earlier on that wolf….Jacob?...smelt horrid as did the other wolves but why not this annoyingly chipper one? I span back around and took in the mongrels appearance, he didn't seem unattractive in fact he looks almost appealing yet not in an I'm-going-to-suck-your-blood appealing. I shook my head, I turned yet again to the window feeling much like a revolving door.

"You know I think you just act cold to hide the fact that your scarred after all you've been through."

"I don't know what you mean." I hissed through my teeth,

Suddenly his hand was on my shoulder and he span me round gently. Who did he think he was? In Volturia nobody would dare touch me! But yet I didn't feel mad enough to waist energy by using my gift. I was already week due to my starvation. He looked confidently down at me.

"I can understand Jane, why don't you open up to me? I know we've just met but I don't want you to be upset."

"What do you want from me, mut?" I growled,

"Please call me Seth." He nearly begged,

"Fine, What do you want from me SETH?"

"I want to know everything about you, what you like and dislike, what you do for fun, EVERYTHING. I want to know you Jane. Just Jane not, evil Jane, Witch Twin Jane or sadistic Jane. Normal Jane. The Jane your brother see's."

"Why? Why do you care? No one cares about sadistic pain Jane." I asked softer than I wanted to,

"Well, I do." He said looking deep into my eyes,

What is wrong with me? I needed to rebuild my walls. URG DAMN DOG!

"You can't like me. Nobody can." I snapped irritated that my defence slipped momentarily,

"I can…"

"Yeah right! How then? Enlighten me!" I was mad now why wont he leave,

"Okay…"

* * *

Seth's POV

How on earth do I explain imprinting? Lord knows how I kept it from the other wolves and Edward for so long. Well I guess they have been pre-occupied with the new Volturi members in the house and trying to get one of them to turn 'vegetarian' as they call it. I looked the beautiful Jane in the eye, she had that blank look on her face. Void of any emotion. She was still beautiful. I looked at her dark eyes worried for her health. Worried that she's hungry. Why wont she accept my help? I want her to forget, forget how those idiots tortured her. They hurt her. They hurt MY Jane. THEY PUT HER THROUGH MORE PAIN! Okay Seth, calm down, she's staring at you like you've grown two heads.

"…umm well have you ever heard of umm…imprinting?"

"No." Her amazing voice was music to my ears,

"Well…it's kinda like when you vampires find your mates, except your imprint can be anything you need at that moment of time a friend, a brother or…erm…a lover."

She clicked her tongue, "What's this got to do with me?"

"Well….." I sighed, "You're my imprint."

* * *

**Kinda short compared to other chapters but it was full of Seth/Jane stuff. So how'd you think Jane will react? R&R If you wanna :D**


	7. The Truth

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**BassClarReader- Thanks! I really like this couple so I gotta have a lil' innocent cuteness!**

**JulieStuart57 – Sorry I have more stories than I can handle atm but I think I'm doing well on keeping up :P**

**FizzyCash man: Not eaten…nearly killed but not eaten :D**

**A/N – Hope you enjoy it :D**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 7

Alec's POV

Shopping with Alice was exhausting, luckily it didn't take us to long. I was now outside with the Cullen's and a few of the mutts as Renesmee wanted me to show her my power. Kindly Jasper agreed to be the guinea pig, as it were. He stood opposite of me a little more than a meter away with everyone else on the porch. I expelled the black mist from my hands and it slowly crept towards Jasper, Renesmee gasped behind me at the way the mist moves. But before it reached him there was a smash and another mongrel flew out of my sister's window, landing on the other dogs. I brought back my mist and flew full speed at him grabbing his neck and slamming him into the house. If he'd even TOUCHED my sister I would kill him.

"What did you do to my sister?" I growled increasing my grip,

"N-Nothing I-I-I j-just….C-Can't breathe." He stammered,

"Loosen your grip!" The she-dog demanded,

I did slightly only because I wanted answer's.

"Th-Thank you." He sighed before cowering at my gaze,

Suddenly I felt a tap on my back, I turned my head and it was Renesmee.

"Alec? Why are you hurting Seth?" She asked,

"Because if he's even looked at Jane funny-"

"Shouldn't you at least hear him out?" Renesmee's wolf-boyfriend-or-whatever asked,

I made myself sigh to show I was giving in and let him go.

"Seth why were you thrown from Jane's window?" Edward asked,

Seth looked nervous as everyone looked at him. Suddenly Edward groaned,

"Seth you didn't!" He moaned,

"What did he do?" I asked,

"He's imprinted…on Jane."

Everyone gasped while I remained silent. Imprinting? What's that? Wait! One of the book Carlisle leant me were about the way's of the shape-shifters…

'_Imprinting is when a Quileute finds his soul mate. The imprinter shall become whatever the imprinte needs at that time a brotherly figure, a friend or a lover…'_

Lover? LOVER!

I glared at Seth. Pure anger written all over my face causing him to cower slightly, before I knew what I was doing the black mist was creeping towards him. Next I was on the floor the hulk, Emmett, was pinning me down.

"Alec, why are you so mad? This should be a happy occasion! Seth and Jane are now Sane…" Alice chirped,

"Look mate just calm down." Emmett said,

"…Or Jeth or Jath…."

"Seth! How could you?" The she-dog shouted,

"I can't help it, Leah! You know that!" Seth defended,

"…OOH OOH! How about Sene…"

"I can't believe this!" Another dog growled,

"…or Seja? No that one doesn't work-"

"ALICE! Honey, can you, Bella and Rosalie come with to ensure Jane's okay?" Esme asked trying to be a peace maker,

"SHE THREW MY BROTHER OUT THE WINDOW! SHE SHOULD BE PUNISHED NOT OKAY!" Leah snapped getting her a glare from me,

I looked at Emmett and nodded. The big lug got off of me and I sat up,

"Alec why are you mad?" Renesmee asked again walking towards me,

"I can't lose her. She's my sister…all I have, all I care about. I can't have her hurt."

* * *

Jane's POV

I threw Seth out the window. I refuse to be even associated with that…that…URG! I hate it here, I am starving, an apparent soul mate to that stupid wolf and I can't even use my gift without being savagely attacked by all occupants of this prison. Someone knocked at the door. I swear if that's Seth I'll not only throw him out the window I'll send the bookshelf down with him. I groaned quietly and fell on to the unused bed in the middle of the room. They knocked again.

"I swear if that's you Seth I will ensure you cannot climb back up!"

"It's not Seth, it's us ladies." Esme's voice rang out,

They pushed open the door and I could feel Bella's shield go up.

"What do you want?" I said quietly my voice still sore if I spoke to loud,

"Rude." Rosalie hissed,

I didn't even look at her I kept my gaze of the ceiling. The bed sagged slightly as Esme sat down, in a way she reminded me of my own mother. Very kind. Not quick to judge no matter what you did.

"We want to make sure your okay." She said,

"Why?" I said annoyed, "Why has everyone suddenly decided that I need to be okay?"

"Because you mean a lot to people. Your brother for one."

"I suppose. But let's be honest, you, Carlisle, Bella, Edward and everyone else in this house don't so why am I here?"

"Because Aro got rid of you and you came here! Do you really think we'd let you among humans alone." Rosalie snapped,

"I didn't ask to be brought here! If it were up to me I'd still be facing my torture just to prove I'm no coward." I retaliated,

"Jane, dear, your eyes! You must be famished, you have to eat." Esme frowned,

"I will not drink animal blood."

"But Alec does." Bella's voice rang out not in a cruel tone but a curious one,

"I do not feel comfortable explaining it." I said sitting up,

It was silent for a moment before the pixie spoke up, "We went shopping!"

I looked at her, "I know, before he took flight wolf-boy told me you took my brother."

"Well I didn't know your sizes or what you liked so I thought your brother would be the one to know." She was fairly optimistic wasn't she,

I nodded gently at her before turning to Esme.

"I take it Seth informed you of his recent discovery?" I asked,

"Yes."

"My brother tried to kill him didn't he."

"Before he even knew what happened."

Okay that made me smile.

* * *

**Another short filler. I think I highlighted Alec and Jane's closeness quite well. R&R if you wanna **


	8. The Moment

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**Miramisa90212: Here you go :)**

**RainbowNat: Glad you like it x**

**TigerDiva10: Thanks :D**

**FizzyCash man: Unfortunately not, I have plans for Alec don't you worry :D**

**A/N – Here's another chapter! But I have a question, is there anything you particularly want to happen in this story? Nothing huge but just little things to keep this story interesting without straying from the plot line.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 8

Jane's POV

I lay on the bed with Alec top to tail next to me. Breeze flew in through the broken window as we chatted lightly to pass the time. I will admit it was nice to have a conversation with my brother that wouldn't be interrupted by Aro. Or Cauis. But I still see no reason to be here. My 'prison cell' was actually well furnished, my guess was that it use to be Rosalie's before she began rooming with Emmett. There was a large single bed with three massive windows opposite and a bookshelf only half filled. It was pretty much empty apart from that only a dresser and a full length mirror next to it. Suddenly I heard a twig snap from the forest below the smashed window and a familiar smell reach my nostril. I groaned and stood up, I walked slowly to the window and there he was. A sandy coloured wolf. Seth had probably phased to 'look out for me' like the book Alec showed me had said.

"He's out there." I mumbled,

"Want me to get rid of him?" Alec asked coming and standing next to me,

"Would you?" I asked with mock enthusiasm,

"My pleasure." He said, "HEY! GET LOST BEFORE I DECAPITATE YOU!"

Seth whined but walked off. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly there was a voice from the door,

"Well that was very nice." Nicolas Vulviski's voice ran out,

He stood in the doorway with Andrea grinning. Nicolas was human. He was to young to be turned at the moment, Astras was waiting until he was at least 15 before he was turned as the rules on immortal children was rather vague. At the moment I had to keep my distance in case I attack the poor kid. The Vulviski's are like family to Alec and I, I don't want to wreck that. I mean Astras was like a father to me and Alec. He cared as much as one. I shuffled close to Alec so that he could grab me if I lunged.

"Hello." Alec greeted,

"You talking again then?" Andrea asked,

"Yes, what are you doing here?" I asked,

"Astras is going to fix the window and-Jesus Jane your eyes!" Andrea shouted pushing Nicolas behind her,

"I know, I know their black I must be starving!" I finished, "God the next person who says that will be victim of my gift."

"Alright, Alright calm down! We wanted to see if there was anything you guys wanted to do?" Andrea said wide eyed,

Alec pushed in front of me, "I've always wanted to teach Jane hand to hand combat."

"Yeah! Let's teach you!" Nicolas pleaded excited,

I considered it, "Okay, but Nicolas you stay inside in case you get a cut."

"I wont get a cut!" The mortal pouted,

"Still, Nicolas if you do, Jane probably wont be able to regain herself before sucking you dry!" Alec spoke up,

Nicolas sighed and nodded before leading us downstairs. I could hear everyone talking in the living room, Nicolas ran in there and stood at the window.

"Nick? What are you doing?" I heard Stravata ask as we walked out the front door,

I stood opposite the tree's with Andrea and Alec in front of me. Andrea wanted to see how I'd last against her covens different gifts without using my own (I had to get past them and touch the tree behind them to succeed). Like the Cullen's the Vulviski's had a few gifts. Andrea could create illusion's of people, she could make them say and do anything she wanted, she did Aro once and made him profess his love for Alec. That was hilarious. Andrea called out Stravata and Fyedka. Both came outside. Stravata could attach or dethatch an emotion or feeling to a certain memory or thought, she attached the feeling of love to the memory of Astras' mate who sadly was decapitated by Aro because she accidently told a human about vampires. The love meant they would greave for her but yet remembered her in a happy way. Fyedka could make you relive your worst memory.

First up Andrea created a double of herself and both attacked me that was quite easy as her doubled was just mirroring her actions so I kicked the real Andrea down and the other Andrea went down as well. I ran forward and touched the tree.

Second of all Stravata attached the memory of any fighting with anger so that I'd get distracted. Instead I didn't focus on fighting I just ran for the tree. When I reached it the memory was unattached.

"Okay now your just out smarting us!" Stravata smirked,

Fyedka walked forward, "Jane, I'm going to apologize now."

"It's fine. Lets do this!" I said,

I dashed for the tree but before I got there the world changed, I was on the stake. The villagers jeering and shouting at me, I saw the stick come down but before it reached the fire Art came out of no where and tackled the priest to the floor. They began rolling about trying to through each other off. The Inventor was watching it unfold in terror. The man ran toward the brawling duo and took the dogs head between his hands. Not again! I can't see the inventor defeated again, he was a good man.

"no…." I shouted, "NO!"

I ran forward and the vision began to fade and I found myself running for the tree. I tapped it in triumph.

"What happened?" Alec asked worried,

"I saw Art dying." I whispered,

"I'm sorry Jane." Fyedka said,

"Don't apologise, let's just move on."

Next we went over a few basic things before Alec told me to just come at him, no gifts, first one to sit on the other wins. Loser would have to go shopping with Alice, Rosalie and Bella. I could here everyone but Alice laughing from the porch were most were watching minus, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, Bella and Rosalie who were with Nicolas inside watching but still laughing. Astras was laughing from where he was fixing the window.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked,

"The Image of Jane shopping with the girls." Carlisle said chuckling,

Alec sniggered, I rolled my eyes before running toward him. I fly kicked him into the tree, which he quickly ran forward from and swung a punch at me which I ducked. I then used my strength to push him away from me as hard as I could. I then lunged for him and flung a punch, he grabbed my hand and flipped me into a tree. I watched as Alec came closer and went to sit on me, In desperation to not go shopping I swung my leg up and hit him right were it hurt. He clutched his privates and sank to the floor. I stood and sat contently on him.

"Cheap….shot…." He wheezed,

"I win." I smiled,

Suddenly there was a crash far off. Two cars must have collided, smoke rose from above the tree's. Defiantly a car crash. Then a smell floated through the air, a heavenly scent. A scent I needed right now. Human Blood. I closed my eyes trying to contain myself but I was failing. The hunger setting in. My eyes snapped open and I stood.

"Jane." Alice said worried, "Don't do it."

Too late I was up and speeding for the crash. My hunger beating me, I heard people give chase and Emmett appeared in front of me. I escaped him with ease not stopping in my desperate attempt to feed. I could smell it getting stronger. My frenzy getting worse and worse as I increased speed. I was so hungry. I could see a man bleeding to death via his head. He'd be dead soon, I can help with that. I was so close now I could taste the blood already, I could hear Alec shouting quite a way back. I was so close.

* * *

Seth's POV

I sat at the beach with Leah, Embry, Brady, Jared, Sam and Paul. Embry, Brady and I were throwing a Frisbee around but I was far off. I felt neglected after Alec told me to leave this morning, I sighed yet again flinging the pink disk to Embry. I just wanna see her! Maybe she'd talk to me now? Yeah right, Seth dream on! URG! I just wanna see her petite frame, her dark hungry eyes, her beautiful blonde hair. I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I NEED TO SEE HER! Suddenly Brady threw the Frisbee and it hit me straight in the nose, I fell to the floor with a thump.

"Woah! Sorry Seth!" Brady apologized,

"Why are you so distracted?" Embry asked,

"Because lover boy's leech told him to get lost earlier. Or yet her brother did it!" Paul said cockily,

"Paul! Go easy on him, he can't help it!" Jared snapped,

Paul grumbled. I stood up and handed the Frisbee to Brady, I then said I was going for a walk and ran toward the forest. I know I shouldn't let Paul get to me. But sometimes he can be an ass! Mom was worried about this entire ordeal. Yes my amazing sister (note sarcasm) told my mother about me imprinting on an evil vampire. Sometimes her protectiveness gets overwhelming.

As I was walking through the forest, suddenly I was sent backward. My heart leapt….…Jane suddenly I realized a smell in the air. Blood. I could hear Alec and Emmett shouting further down obviously searching for Jane who in her hunger was faster than them. She stopped a little way from the edge of the forest preparing to pounce. I couldn't let her hurt anyone, or else Carlisle wouldn't let me see her. Like EVER. I began running, I was pretty fast in Human form, and as hard as I could I tackled her to the ground. Distracting her. Even during her frenzy I had a chance to pin her down because her hunger made her weaker.

"EMMETT!" I yelled, "OVER HERE! I GOT HER!"

I looked down at her struggling form and realized how close our faces were. I smiled softly down at her. She just stared at me, no readable emotion on her face. I couldn't keep my eyes out of contact with hers. Why wasn't she paining me? She would have done by now. I was being drawn close to her so I leaned my head in, closer and closer. She'd stopped struggling now even though our lips were about five milimeters from eachother. Her body was cold. Her pulled back hair falling out her tight bun. I intended to bring my lips down onto hers when I heard Emmett's voice.

"SETH!"

I brought my head up and Emmett thundered in.

"Nice catch." He said with a wink,

I got off of her and Emmett lifted her up. I didn't say a word, I was in shock. I wasn't sure what surprised me the most, the fact I almost kissed her or the fact she would of let me.

* * *

**Okay I really need to work on my detail! So a lil' moment between Seth and Jane what do you think.**** Is there anything you particularly want to happen in this story? R&R If you wanna **


	9. The Robbery

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**emmyfall- Thanks! Hopefully there'll be a few moments between Alec and Seth x**

**lovebooks11: Thank you x You'll have to wait and see **

**FizzyCash man: That they will mwahahaha :D**

**A/N – Is there anything you particularly want to happen in this story? Nothing huge but just little things to keep this story interesting without straying from the plot line. Also I have no idea how American CHAVS speak as I'm English so I don't wanna offend anyone.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 9

Seth's POV

Jane was now chained to the bed posts to stop the risk of going on a hunger frenzy again. I, after begging and pleading the others, was on guard duty. If the chains started loosening I'd have to scream like a madman, but at least I'm close to her and she can't tell me otherwise. Jane had basically ignored me since our almost kiss in the forest, her eyes were pitch black now. She had to drink something. Seeing her in such distress hurt me…a lot. At the moment she was perfectly still her head facing away from me, I was leaning on the dresser watching her. According to Carlisle the chains wouldn't hold her down if she hadn't been weakened from hunger. Her hair had fallen out of her tight bun and her hands hadn't had a chance to tie it back up, I like her hair down. She looks beautiful. Suddenly Alice walked in disrupting my thoughts.

"Seth, Carlisle said I'm to get you to take a walk for at least an hour." She beamed, "But don't worry, I'll keep Jane company."

"You will?" Jane's angelic voice rand out in disbelief, "Seth please don't leave me with the ball of sunshine!"

I chuckled hiding the sudden excitement I got from hearing my name. I shrugged and walked out hearing a faint 'I'm gonna kill him when he gets back' from Jane. Walking out of the house I began pondering over what I could do for an hour. I could go to the library and fetch a good book, or go to the beach to find the packs, or maybe I could….wait…..Jane wanted me to stay! She wanted me to remain with her! RESULT! She's finally loosening up I knew it wouldn't take long. The sudden excitement caused me to start skipping, yes SKIPPING, through the forest until…

"OOFF!"

I walked into a solid object causing me to rebound to the floor. I opened my eyes to see the brunette vampire, Alec, standing above me. His gold eyes sending a menacing glare down at me. I don't blame him much. Alec wasn't a bad guy, he just cared about his sister. Like I care for Leah. Jane's all he has so it's obvious he wouldn't want anyone to mess with her. If he didn't care he wouldn't of brought her here. I gave him a small grin as I jumped to my feet, he just nodded his head and wrinkled his nose at my scent. He smells just as bad! Yet I'm polite enough to ignore it. I sighed and continued walking when suddenly my brain booted up. I know how to get Jane human blood!

"Alec!" I shouted running back to him,

"What to you want mutt?" He asked,

"I have an idea of how we can get Jane human blood without killing anyone!"

Alec's eyebrows went up and he turned round. I quickly went through my idea, I know Jane wouldn't eat animal blood because she's so damn stubborn! Alec agreed with my idea and called a temporary truce. We shook hands and began walking out to the main road. Cars zoomed past at frightening speeds, there were no camera's on this road so people did as they wished. Some local teens watched us from afar so I looked up at Alec. It was impressive that he wasn't showing any sign of killing them. But his restraint was put to the test as three of the teenage girls walked up to us, they stank of cigarettes and alcohol. One girl in front was in a pink hoodie with giant hoop earrings, in her hand was a beer can. She stopped in front of Alec.

"Alrigh' baby!" She hollered, "You lookin' for a good time?"

"No thank you." Alec replied,

"Oi! He's one of dem Cullen's innit?" Another said,

" Jesus, 'ow many they adopted?" Pink hoodie said,

"Yeah an' I saw like a blonde girl in all black when I was doin' my paper route the ova day. She was like bare pretty."

"Listen ladies we must go the…err…Blonde girl is my twin and she's very sick." Alec lied,

"What about you? Your fine." The third girl said placing a hand on my chest,

I looked at Alec who glared at me, "Sorry girls I'm taken."

"Aww by who?"

"By the blondie."

And with that we walked away as fast as we could without going at vampiric speed. We rounded the corner and slowed down, Alec looked at me and made himself sigh.

"You know," He said, "I guess my sister could be stuck with someone a lot worse than you."

I laughed, "Thanks."

* * *

We walked up to the building and peeked through the window. There was only one woman in there standing behind a high white counter, on the edge of the counter was a gate to get into the back storage room which was through a metal door.. The woman herself looked to be in her late thirty's, her hair slightly greying. Alec nodded to me and stood back, I walked up to the door and counted down from 3 with my fingers, I pulled the door open and Alec flew in and over the hatch at vampiric speed. The woman's head snapped up and she looked at me. I walked in and she must of passed the air coming from Alec's speed as wind from the opened door.

"Can I help you love?" She asked, kindly

"Yes erm do you know were the err….doctor's office is." I asked,

"The doctors? Umm, walk down the road…"

Alec poked his head out from behind the metal door and nodded,

"Okay, thanks ma'am."

I walked toward the door and as I opened it Alec flew back out with a bag of red liquid in his grasp. I left the building and high-fived Alec.

"Dude, we just robbed a blood bank!" I laughed as we walked back the way we came,

"I hardly call 3 litres robbing, but woah what a rush."

We passed the teens again. The pink hoodied girl was talking to a bigger boy, she pointed at us during her conversation. The male was in a black hoodie with a white baseball cap, there was a cigarette between his lips and acne all over his face. The youth pushed the girl aside and did a weird swaggering thing over to us. He looked like a total tool.

"Oi! Fam! You were bein' graced by my gals presence and you ignored her. Now she don't deserve dat! Your choice buddy." He said,

"Well…" Alec started before I cut him off by shouting at the only other boy around,

"OI HE SLEPT WITH YOUR…erm…..Shawty?"

While they were distracted we ran to the forest.

* * *

I handed Jane the bag and she bit into it, gulping it down ravenously. Alec smiled and nodded to me, he then walked downstairs. Leaving us alone. I looked back to Jane, Alec had untied her as soon as we got back but she was so busy sucking out the blood she hadn't put her hair back up in it's tight bun. Honestly her hairs better down, but a daren't say that or I pretty sure she'll decapitate me. I smiled at her and sat on the end of the bed, the blood was now gone from the packet and Jane threw it on to the wooden floor. She then realized I was there and looked at me. Her look as cold as ever. I dropped my smile and sighed, standing I walked to the door. Nothing was going to change, not yet. That's what I get for imprinting on a vampire.

An Evil vampire at that.

"Seth?" Her tiny voice rang out causing me to turn round,

She stood up and walked up to me.

"Thank you."

Then something impossible happened. She hugged me. I was startled at first, but after a moment and hugged back. Her body was so small compared to mine, but even so I felt like she belonged in my arms. After what seemed like a blissful eternity she pulled away and began to retie her hair. Jane avoided me gaze obviously embarrassed. I reached a hand out and gripped her chin lightly, bringing it up to chase me. I was seriously planning to kiss her when I heard footsteps outside, then a knock on the door. It was Esme who walked in. The Cullen's defiantly know how to ruin a moment.

"Jane? Your eyes are red again."

"Umm….Alec and I kinda raided a bloodbank."

She looked at me disappointed. I smiled guiltily trying to get a lighter expression from her, but in return she just quirked an eyebrow and pointed to the door I groaned, and nodded. She wanted me to tell Carlisle.

* * *

Jane's POV

Seth left. I was still in shock…

We hugged.

Correction. I HUGGED HIM!

Oh God! I'm cracking. I'm going insane. It has to of been the hunger. YEAH! The hunger. That's the only explanation for my mask to slip. I suddenly remembered Esme was in the room, she smiled at me and I bobbed my head in return. Her gaze went around the room, I wonder what she wants? Something silly I'd bet. Suddenly her gaze landed on this discarded packet on the floor next to me. I felt fear course through my body. What was she going to do? I made a mess. I'm not allowed to make a mess. I stared at Esme. She stepped forward towards me and I couldn't help but flinch in pure fright. Weakness showing. I tightly closed my eyes. Preparing for her hand to hit my cheek.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. My eyes opened to see Esme looking concerned. Okay now I felt stupid.

"Your scared." She pointed,

I nodded.

"Why?"

"..."

"Jane, sometimes talking helps."

I made myself sigh as a sign that I was giving in yet again and made eye contact.

"Caius." I explained, "If Alec and I made a mess he'd get mad and hit us. I don't know whether Aro knew that or not, but we knew if we used our gifts on him he'd have up decapitated. He's kinda like my biological parents. They also got mad when one of mine and Alec's other siblings made mess, no matter who it was Alec and I would always be blamed."

I could have shuddered at the memory of when Alec was a newborn and spilt some blood on his carpet. Caius whipped him for 3 hours straight. Hearing his cries were awful, I'm only older by a few minuets. I should of protected him. Even maybe taken his punishment.

"Jane. We wont hurt you. Your one of us until you move on, like your brother is." She said caringly, "I want you to go downstairs and get to know everybody."

I froze. I hadn't left my room very often only really for that lesson with the Vulvuski's. Why Esme…WHY! They all hate me. Plus the mind rapist will have constant access to my brain. After a moment I shook my head. No deal. Not gonna happen.

"You don't have to be afraid. Alec and Seth will be there, do you really think they'd let anything happen to you?"

True. I forced yet another sigh and nodded.

"I have a question." I said as we reached the door, "Why are you being so kind to me when I've caused your family nothing but pain?"

"Because after seeing your interactions with people you care about, I came to the conclusion that you have to be cruel. For there safety."

I smiled. Genuinely smiled.

I have finally snapped.


	10. The Mall

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**emmyfall- OMG! Awesome idea x if you don't mind imma use that in the next chapter xxx**

**Guest – Thank you! All shall be revealed**

**A/N – I RE-WROTE THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER AND ADDED A BIT MORE DETAIL DURING THE HUG IT WAS CHANGED 20/04/13 SO IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT PLEASE DO IT'LL MAKE THIS CHAPTER MAKE A BIT MORE SENSE ALSO THE ERROR I MADE IN THE SECOND CHAPTER WHEN I SAID UNCONCIOUS HAS BEEN CORRECTED. Is there anything you particularly want to happen in this story? Feel free to comment some idea's.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 10

Jane's POV

I was by the bottom of the stairs now. Chatter echoing from the living room, the voice of Alec the one I picked out the most. It scared me how much animal blood has changed my twin, like a completely different person. He laughed and I froze. It kinda hurt that my brother would rather laugh with the Cullen's than with me, I suddenly felt contact on my hand and span round in fright. Esme. I calmed down and smiled embarrassed that I mistook her for Aro. That's behind me…for now, I need to let my guard down sometimes. Esme opened her mouth to speak but I heard a door open behind me, cutting her off. I turned round and saw Carlisle exiting his study. He smiled warmly at me as my brothers laughter erupted out of the room as well as Emmett's and Alice's. My earlier confidence fled as I realized that I'd be more comfortable in my room. I turned to Esme and shook my head, my brother was enjoying himself. Without me. I guess I know that when he makes close friends of his own and one day finding a mate that our relation ship would break. But I wouldn't stop it. I had to accept it.

"I can't do this, I might just go for a walk." I admitted,

"Why don't you just go and join them? Enjoy yourself." Carlisle said kindly,

"I—Forget it." I muttered, "I'll see you later."

I walked to the door quietly, but before I opened it the door swung open revealing Andrea and Stravata.

"GO! GO! GO!"

All of a sudden Rosalie and Alice flew from the living room and tackled me to the ground and held me down. I was lifted up and the girls surrounded me grinning evily.

"Time to go shopping!"

I fake gasped and turned to a laughing Esme, "You tricked me!"

"Sorry Jane, it was Alec's idea."

I looked at a giggling Alice and smiled at her. She stopped laughing and looked at Rosalie. The blonde shrugged, knowing Alice was distracted I took the advantage and bolted past her, I ran down the hallway stealthily dodging Esme and Carlisle as I went. I could hear Stravata and Andrea yelling behind me, both probably chasing after me. I looked for an escape but instead ended up in the living room where Emmett, Jasper, my brother and Edward sat on the couch's playing some computer game with Bella and Renesmee playing a board game in the corner. I looked around, desperately trying to escape. I saw Alec laugh.

"Don't laugh Alec. Help me!"

"Hey! You do realize I've been twice!"

With that he returned to cheering Edward on. I looked around again and spotted an open window, it was my only escape. I ran toward it and went to dive out but before I could reach it I was tackled to the floor. Andrea stayed sat on me as I struggled. Okay this happens way to much! At least it's not Wolfie again. I mean why do I even have to go shopping? It's not like I wear my cloak 24/7, I wear a black shirt and black jeans with my mothers ruby necklace. After she died she gave it to me, I know I told everyone my mother came to see me before we were burned. That was our fathers second wife, it was common to have multiple wives our father had three. Our mother who died of a plague that attacked our village, Gwendolyn who was like a second mother and took over our mothers role after her passing and finally Amaryllis she was a horrid woman I hated her so much! She had my 3 eldest siblings while Gwendolyn had our four other siblings. I broke from my thought to the sound of others approaching.

"Nice catch!" Rosalie smiled,

"Thank you!" Andrea said with a smug grin,

"Jane." Stravata said with a blank tone, "You can either come with us, or we let Alice pick out EVERYTHING."

I could feel my eyes widen.

"Why do you hate me?"

"It's for your own good!" Andrea said getting off me and pulling me up,

I glared at her, "Why do I have to go shopping?"

"Because, we all know the Volturi will come and find you and your gonna need allies." She explained,

"So?" I asked as we walked toward the door,

"Astras spoke with Carlisle and both agreed to have a formal party to help get you on peoples good side."

I looked at the head of the Olympic Coven and he smiled awkwardly.

Alec fell off the couch in hysterics, "Wait, Wait, Wait so Jane has to…hahaha…wear a d-dress!"

I glared at him.

"You have to wear a suit…"

That made him shut up.

"Okay, shut up."

"Hey, Alec are you gonna come or can we get you a suit?" Andrea asked my brother,

"Umm you can go, I'm playing the winner."

Andrea nodded, she looked almost…disappointed. We exited the room and Esme handed me a tube. I opened it up to find blue contacts, I took them out and carefully put them into my eyes and blinked them back. This was gonna be hell.

* * *

"I don't get why everyone makes jokes about me taking them shopping. I think it's fun!" Alice said while looking at a flowery yellow dress which I prey to god is not for me,

"Well, Alice lets face it you do have refined taste." Rosalie put it kindly,

The others laughed at that. I just sat on the red chair watching Starvata, Andrea, Rosalie and Alice pick out clothes for me. They were showing me so many different colours an designs that I'd just started nodding to anything plain and not pink. Soon we finally departed the store and made our way out. I couldn't try any dresses on because the changing rooms had lots of windows and we couldn't risk being noticed with sparkling skin. I lagged behind the others who were in conversations, completely oblivious to the mortal goons blocking my exit. They stank of smoke making me wrinkle my nose.

"Hey." One said, "I'm Tommy. What's your name babe?"

I put on my frightened little girl act and said, "J-Jane. Please c-can I get through."

"Oh. Why'd you wanna go?"

His friends came closer, I was trying to think of a way out with out giving my vampire self away.

"I thought we could, you know go back to my place have some fun."

Okay now I was plain uncomfortable. He was really close now and I had no idea what to do. I really couldn't give myself away, but I didn't wanna get hurt either.

"N-No thanks." I said keeping up my act,

"Well you don't have a choice-"

"There you are Jane!" A voice rang out,

Seth.

"The movie starts in an hour babe." He said putting his arm round me,

I looked up at him. Grateful for his appearance.

"Wait man? She your girl?"

"Yes, and I really hope you ain't hurt her at all."

Because of Seth being a shape shifter and all he looked a lot stronger and taller than the teens.

"No sorry." Tommy said,

"Good. We'll be off then, come on honey."

"Okay babe." I said through a fake smile,

We then turned round and walked away. But before we could leave Tommy shouted out,

"Wait! If you're a couple prove it."

We span round.

"Why should we?" I asked,

"Because I don't believe you!" The dickhead said,

I got on my tiptoes and pecked Seth's cheek.

"Can't you see I love him?"

Tommy glared at me and reluctantly span around and he and his friends stormed away. I felt relieved, I guess I should thank him for saving me. I looked up at the copper skinned wolf and saw the smug grin on his face was similar to Alec's.

"What?"

"You pecked my cheek."

"We were acting!"

"And you said you loved me!"

"ACTING!"

We walked toward the door, looks like the others forgot about me.

"Come on, you can't resist all of this!" He said using one hand to gesture to his body,

"Shut up and take me back."

"Aww sad because I figured you out?" He was enjoying this to much,

"No! You name one thing ,NOT acting, that proves I have ANY feeling for you at all!"

"Well," He said, "You haven't said anything about me having my arm around you…..STILL."

"Damn it." I mumbled.

* * *

**Another bad chapter :/ my bad. Usually I wait till I have at least 3 reviews before I update but I just wanted to put up a silly chapter which shows a different side of our favourite little Sadistic and also had a lil' Seth/Jane moment. So what do you think Alec's little substory will be? There was a lil' clue xx R&R I u wanna.**


	11. The Breakdown

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**emmyfall - I hope you like it though it's kinda short x**

**RainbowNat - Donezo :)**

**Guest – Okay, just for you x it is revealed who Alec's mate is in this chapter x**

**Guest – Everyone loves cheese! Okay, I know that it wasn't my best work but I kinda wanted to do a really silly chapter just to show a little Seth/Jane moment, I am glad you thought it was okay though! I will try to update ASAP but my teachers are homework cannons.**

**393 girl – Thank you xx I hope that's a deal xx**

**Lovebooks11 – Thank you :D and I couldn't possibly reveal such information ;)**

**CharmSparks11833 – Thanks, I kinda like writing silly things**

**Jillian2232115 – Thanks x**

**Doctorwhogirl777 – I could do that but it's kinda hard to do without going to the main story, I do however have a bit of action in later chapters thanks for reviewing x**

**A/N – Another chappy here! I hope you enjoy it! I have a question, do you guys like me replying to comments at the beginning on the chapter? Or would you rather me wait till the end of the story and do a page of shout outs. Feel free to comment some idea's or questions.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 11

No-One's POV

The three ancient men sat at there thrones in the large hall. At the very front in the middle was Aro, his milky eyes focused on the door expecting something to happen. His raven hair resting on his back. He had the aura of danger surrounding him as he rested his pale hands on his lap. Anger, burning within at the News that his two most prized weapons may have escaped Italy. He regretted nothing of his actions but still feared slightly for what he had done. Not because of who they were but of what they could do. Aro was well aware that they could easily take out the entire Volturi if they wanted to. But as usual he would break a few bones to get what he wants. He moved gently and cast his look back at the brunette vampire who had a depressed look clouding his marble face.

"How long ago did we send Demitri and Heidi to search for any sign of the sibling rebels?" Aro asked in his Italian accent,

"I think that was over an hour ago." Marcus' deep voice replied softly as ever,

A snort came from an angry looking blonde gentleman to the right of the brunette, furiously gripping his throne. His red eyes snapping to the other vampire with a jerking motion being made by his body.

"Calm, Caius." Aro soothed with a wave of his hand, "They will be found. Eventually."

"But there powers are superior compared to ours! We will not win in a fight."

Aro contemplated this but in a second he had his reply, "But brother they will not fight."

Caius release his grip causing part of his throne to crumble away, "What do you mean? Both will attack when given the chance!"

Aro stood and walked with his regal posture down to the middle of the hall, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"They may do brother, but you must remember that Jane's power is weaker than Alec's." The head vampire replied before turning to face the other two, "Why would Alec fight if his sister would be harmed?"

* * *

Alec's POV

The heaven's were on fire. Yellow flashes appearing everywhere, followed shortly after a triumphant roar from the clouds. The bucketing rain came down like tidal wave, it wasn't dark but not particularly light. The light wind caused the tree's to whisper a secret to one another, to any mortal this would seem evidently depressing but the Cullen's and their wolf friends it was a joyful time. It was time for baseball. I turned from the window to look over the room, Alice and Jasper were fully kitted up in a baseball uniform, I had invited Andrea so that Jane could vent her frustration she stood in the corner talking with Bella and Renesmee. Her long black hair tied into a ponytail, so beautif-

She caught me staring so I looked down.

Edward and Jacob were talking to Sam? I think, Paul and Seth and Leah. The packs were going to watch the game a little way away from it with Renesmee. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were checking everything was packed and ready. Jane and I sat on the couch, she was quietly staring out the window like I had been not long before, she wasn't happy I could easily tell she hated it here. Why can't she let her guard down for one second? She looked depressed all the time. Tonight was the party and I really hope she chirps up by then. Then Carlisle and Esme walked in to the living room as another crash of thunder was heard. I looked at Carlisle, excited! I'd never played sport before! In our human life we didn't really have any I could play and Aro banned sports after a weird version of what American's call soccer ended up with nine broken sinks, 27 rubber ducks and blue paint spilt over our masters.

Don't ask!

Carlisle looked happy and Esme was holding his arm in contempt. Both carefree and comfortable. I like it here. It's so relaxed! No drills, or training, or killing innocent people. I think I like that the most. I'm not sadistic like Jane so I've always had great discomfort killing people who didn't deserve it, I was happy that my gift could stop people's pain. So that they wouldn't suffer, I know how that feels.

"Right everybody," Carlisle said clapping his hands together, "Are we ready?"

A few 'Yes' and 'Yep' and one 'Yeperoodily!" were heard (the last being from an extremely hyper Alice) before we all stood and began to run. I stayed at the back with Jane who was doing more of a quick walk than running. Still the tree's flew past us in a inhuman rate, as they do, but we were a lot far behind. I wanted to have a chance at acting thirteen, and I wanted Jane to do it with me! But as usual she had that bored expression imprinted on her pale face.

"Come on Jane let's run!"

"No Alec."

"Why not Jane?!" I asked anger taking control of weeks—no centuries of just wanting to be normal, "Why can't you ever let your guard down and have fun? Be a kid like we never-"

"But we aren't children anymore, we're thousands of years old and you still act like the little boy you were when we were burned!"

We'd stopped walking now and were facing each other, full out arguing for the first time of our lives. I knew one of us would take it to far and knowing Jane's VERY short temper I assumed she would so I planned to keep going till she did, but it turns out that was a bad idea. I just wanted her to have fun and be the old Jane again, fun Jane, my sister. This sadistic monster before me was not my sibling.

"I still act like a little boy because I never got to grow up! All because of you!" I snarled in pure anger,

"What on Earth do you mean because of me?"

"It was your fault Goldsmith was following us!"

"…"

"You're the one who got him on my bad side causing us to be burned, it was your fault!" I was on a role now, "And the least you could do is just be what YOU stopped us from having, BECAUSE OF YOU WE CAN NEVER GROW UP!"

She looked at me. Just stared. Unmoving. Hurt flashing through my sisters eyes, but I was still angry.

"Your just like them…."

I Didn't mean to do what happened next….

"…like all of them…."

I didn't want to lose control but I did…

"….just like them…"

And I wish I hadn't…

"Just like our Father and Aro! Your no better than them." She spat,

I was nothing like them! My anger reached it's peek and alarm bells went off. I raised a hand and brought it down….hard….so hard Jane jolted sideways. Suddenly I was filled with regret, the hurt in her eyes replaced by fear. She was scared of me. I barley had time to put down my hand by the time Jane had run away in a random direction. It wasn't her fault! It was no ones fault! Yet in anger I blamed my beloved sister and struck her. It was clear to me….

I was just like them.

* * *

Seth's POV

Alice was the bowler. Her small, pale hand clasped around the ball tightly as she eyed Jasper ,her opponent, she gave a small smirk before slowly bringing the ball back. With a sudden harsh grunt the ball was air born, flying toward the bat and immaculate speed and precision. Jasper swung back the metallic bat and brought it forward, smacking it dead on and sending it flying through the air being chased by Rosalie as it rocketed into the forest. Jasper began to run at top speed and in a matter of moments was homing in on first base. The game was always played around seven times in an hour, but it was still fun to watch. Suddenly the ball was thrown out of the tree's to Andrea who easily caught it and as Jasper ran past, tapped him with it. The girls cheered while the men grumbled. The next batter was Edward as he approached the base Bella raised her voice,

"Easy Out!"

He glared half heartedly at her before thwacking the ball into orbit with a deafening crash, as soon as the bat and ball touched the girls were in action. As Edward was the fastest they had to try and catch him out just as fast. Esme ran up a tree as the ball flew toward it, within seconds she caught the ball and threw it to Andrea but it was too late and Edward crossed fourth base. The males cheered as he high fived them all. Nessie clapped happily for her dad. I clapped and shook the rain out of my hair.

"Alec!"

I turned in direction of the brunette then I looked around, Jane wasn't with him. Where was she? Alec looked upset. If anyone's inflicted pain to my imprint I'll rip them limb from limb. As Andrea walked toward him I shuffled closer to listen into there conversation.

"Where's Jane?"

"I dunno." He said quietly, "We got into a fight and-"

"Alec what did you do?!"

"I…err….hit her."

"YOU WHAT!" I shouted making everyone jump,

"Seth. Calm down." Jacob said slowly,

"What. Did. You. Say." I growled squaring up to Alec trying, and failing, to sound calm,

Andrea pushed Alec away and said, "It doesn't matter what he did, what matters is that Jane's out there alone. Shouldn't you go find her?"

* * *

I heard her dry sobs before I found her sitting by a lake, head on her knee's her hair falling slightly from its bun. I watched her as I approached, for the first time since I'd met her she looked afraid and vulnerable. I sat softly down next to her making her look up.

"Please just go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jane." I said confidently,

"Why wont you just leave me alone? Why wont anyone leave me alone?"

"Why do you want to be alone? Why do you want me to leave?"

"Because when I let people get close to me I hurt them!" She shouted standing suddenly, "I got Art killed, my brother burned. I just want to be in control for once! In control of when my gifts being used or who I will end up with without mates or imprints, no offence. I JUST HATE CHANGE!"

I stood up slowly and looked at her. She looked at me, then the inevitable happened…..

**CLIFFHANGER! Hopefully my chaps will be good, but don't get your hopes up…I'm am bad at this…..**


	12. The Accusation

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**Lovesbooks11 – hahaha love the analogy x If that's how u feel let this one have sprinkles xx**

**Delena24K7 – Thank you x It's Andrea **

**ALL Guests - Wow – wow your persistent…haha okay here u are thanks xx**

**Lucy – I almost didn't make them just to through you off but u are correct xx Thanks for reviewing**

**A/N – Another chappy here! I hope you enjoy it! I have a question, do you guys like me replying to comments at the beginning on the chapter? Or would you rather me wait till the end of the story and do a page of shout outs. Feel free to comment some idea's or questions.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 12

* * *

Jane's POV

I kissed him…

I KISSED him….

My first kiss…

Alec would be furious…

Leah would kill me…

And I didn't care!

It was like that cheesy expression of fireworks being felt through an interaction like that suddenly made sense. I suddenly felt like Seth was my knight in sandy fur. This was a feeling of admiration that I would never be able to feel with Alec. I was almost sad when he pulled away but cheered up when I noticed his heavy blush. I looked away suddenly embarrassed at the awkward silence that had followed. When our eyes met again I quickly looked away once more and sat down on the river bed. After a moment Seth sat next to me, his heartbeat racing unusually fast. His warm body radiating divine heat which I suddenly wanted to be close to. How could one kiss have such an effect? It's official, I may hate change but I don't hate Seth. Though I'll never say that to anyone of course. Seth suddenly turned his head to look at me.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?" I replied looking at him,

"Close your eyes, I want to try something."

I forced a sigh and tightly closed my eyes.

"Okay, when you open them your not evil, sadistic Jane your just Jane. Teenager. Normal girl."

"I don't know-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it."

"Fine."

"Great," I could hear his smirk, "Now when you open them you are a teenage girl, ready?"

"No…"

"Tough, 3…2…1…Open!"

I snapped my eyes open and looked toward Seth, silently asking him what to do. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then he stood up and offered down a hand which I delicately took so that I would not crush it and Seth led me right next the river. He then handed me a small round stone that had been hidden in the grass and got another for himself. Seth grinned at my confused look and told me to watch him, so I did. He drew back the stone and flicked it across the water surface causing it to hop for a few bounces before sinking to the bottom of the clear water with a plop. Seth motioned for me to do it. I looked out over the lake to ensure I wouldn't hit anything, at worst I'd hit a tree but my main worry was the house a little way off. It looked old and the extremely dusty window facing me could mean it was uninhabited. What would a teenage girl do? I looked back at Seth.

"Well go on." He smirked,

I drew an unnecessary breath and drew back the stone. When I released it however I used to much force and not only did it skip the whole width of the river, it smashed into the house window. Like I worried. I looked at Seth who had now gone pale with worry, then suddenly a head popped out from the smashed window. A man with a grey, curly beard and a brown cap poked his head from the window. He looked like your typical crazy mountain man.

"OI YOU TWO! IMMA 'ET YA FER THIS! YOU BEST BE WAITING RIGHT THERE!" He shouted,

I looked at Seth and he looked at me worry clear on his face, we then ran at a human like pace in case he was watching until we were through the tree's then I grabbed his wrist and took off at a speed that wouldn't make me yank his arm out but to fast to be caught. Eventually we stopped and he leaned against a tree and panted. We exchanged a look and we both began laughing.

"Oh my gosh, did you see his face!" He laughed,

"Your face was funnier I thought you'd wet yourself!" I quipped,

"Hey!" He grinned,

Still laughing we both sat behind the tree we were leaning on so Seth could get his breath back.

"So," I asked once the laughter had stopped, "What now?"

"Well, we could go to my house?" He suggested,

The look on my face was answer enough.

"Fine! We could," Seth thought for a moment, "Go to the arcade?"

* * *

I'd never been to an arcade before. Alec and Demitri had but just them. The one we went to was filled with about a dozen children all standing in front of these large box contraptions which I guess was what allowed them to play games that they like. Seth guided me over to one unlike the others, it wasn't a game where you used a controller to move a person in the screen around, it was bigger with a small hatch at the bottom corner. It also had a panel with arrows on buttons going left, right and down. Inside the machine were different stuffed toys and an iron hook hanging down attached to a pole. Seth put a coin in the slot and moved the claw with the buttons. He then lowered the claw and picked up a cuddly toy and dropped it into the hatch. He took it out and handed it to me.

"Wow."

"For you." Seth said,

The toy was a small yellow bear. It was cute admittedly but it wasn't the sort of thing I'd go for. Still it was from Seth so somehow I loved it, I hugged him in gratitude taking in his scent as I did so.

"Thank you Seth, I love him."

"No problem."

Eventually I pulled away and smiled up at him. We stayed at the arcade for another hour, but I soon got bored as my vampiric ways made it easy to win each game. As we walked back to the Cullen's we found a tennis ball, so we decided to play catch. Seth threw the ball to me and I threw it back a little to hard and it landed about two meters away. He laughed and walked over to get it.

"Fetch doggie." I smirked,

He looked back with challenge in his eyes, he through the ball to me and disappeared into the bushes. Suddenly a sandy wolf ran out again and barked happily. I laughed and threw to ball a little bit further. We continued this for a while and before long I was throwing it as hard as I could and Seth would sprint to get it. It was only during the ninth through that I realized the rain had stopped. I'd hardly noticed as for once I was enjoying myself. Seth ran back and dropped the ball at my feet. It had also begun to get dark which means Alec would be worried.

"I think we should head back."

The wolf nodded and ran back into the bushes.

* * *

We walked back in comfortable silence. He had the tennis ball in his hands throwing it one to the other. The woods were extremely dark at the moment and it worried me that Alec would worry. I wasn't mad at him anymore; it was only the spur of the moment. I had gotten over it. As we neared the Cullen's residence I heard a shouting between what sounded like my brother and…

"Leah." Seth muttered running up to the house as the door slammed open,

Leah, Jacob, Sam and Paul stormed out stopping at the sight of me and Seth. Each one of them gazing at me in pure disgust, Leah with pure hatred. She'd been crying, her eyes were red it was more apparent as she stormed toward me. I was confused as to why she looked ready to kill me. Maybe it was because I was with Seth all day? That's not a sound excuse but I had nothing else to go on.

"You." She spat pointing at me,

"Leah? What's happened?" Seth asked turning her toward him,

"Why don't you ask her!?"

"Jane? She's been with me all day!" Seth said, "What could she have done?"

"Tell him Jane!" Leah barked,

"Tell him what Leah? I don't understand." I said honestly,

"Tell him about your deal with Victoria. Tell how you are responsible for our father's death!"

* * *

**Again short but now the drama starts! I was really surprised no one had brought up Harry's death and how it linked to Jane's deal. It's a great plot idea! R&R if you wanna :D Also a point i need to make is that I'm talking movie wise about Harry's death when it was a meeting with Victoria that caused his heart attack. xx**


	13. The Argument

**Summary: The idea was Jane was to become Felix's mate, but she refuses. Rather than face Aro's wrath she runs away with Alec to Forks to stay with an old friend. What happens when a curious young werewolf accidentally imprints on Pain Jane? Jane/Seth**

**Milk Of Awesomness – You got my messages so I wont re-explain haha but I hope you understand how I have connected them by the end of the chapter xx**

**Trust-Me-I-Speak-Gibberish – If you could inbox me with some suggestions for improvements it would be helpful xx**

**A/N – Another chappy here! Wow 2 in two days clap for me! This chapter is mostly dialogue because I honestly cant use much description in it as far as I can tell. So usually i wait till i have at least 3 reviews before starting a new chapter but i just couldn't wait!**

**ALSO – I AM WRITING MOVIE WISE SO HARRY DIED OF A HEART ATTACK CAUSED BY THE ENCOUNTER WITH VICTORIA I NEED TO CLEAR THAT UP FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT REALIZE X **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 13

"How could I have anything to do with it? I didn't even know you!" I snapped annoyed at the accusation,

"My father died when an encounter with the leech, Victoria, gave him a heart attack." She snarled,

"And what's that got to do with me?"

"You did nothing! THE VOLTURI HAD A CHANCE TO STOP HER YET THEY DIDN'T! THEY GAVE HER 5 DAYS TO 'FUFILL HER PURPOSE'!" Leah broke down after that,

I was confused to her anger. My deal with Victoria was after Seth's father's death, how could it be my fault? I didn't even know them then, let alone know the deaths of their parents. I'll ask once more how is this my fault? Jacob stared daggers at me in obvious rage, Paul attempted to help up Leah who had sunk to the floor a drivelling wreck, Sam just looked at Seth obviously wondering what his reaction would be. I turned to look at Seth, he looked different. His face was red, his fists were clenched and he was shaking.

"Is this true? You could have stopped her?" Seth asked looking at me dead in the eye,

A Volturi member could never lie, they were trained not to. So I had to answer honestly, "Yes."

"And guess who offered the deal." Jacob growled looking pointedly at me,

"Yes, but at that moment my objective was to destroy the Olympic coven. Harry Clearwater's death was nothing to do with me." I argued,

"Maybe not, but Victoria could have been punished, YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO STOP HER, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP HER."

This outburst from Seth startled me. I'd never heard him shout, I turned to look at him and saw nothing but hatred. This is what happens when I let someone in, they see something they dislike and it means I hurt them.

"HEY!" Another voice yelled it was Alec, "How could she stop something that she didn't even know happened and was before her deal!"

"Oh I thought the Volturi knew everything?!" Seth snapped harshly,

Alec stood next to me now, just as furious as Seth. He put an arm round me protectively like he did when we were picked on as children. I got instinctively closer to him as I was scared, of what I don't know but I was. Whether it was of being ripped apart or losing Seth. It frightened me.

"You forget Seth," A now composed Leah said, "They can't if they haven't found _them_ yet. Sooner their found the better!"

"I'm beginning to think that myself." I said,

I'd had enough. Being accused for something that was out of my control hurt, but when it was someone I'd come to lo…enjoy the company of I could no longer stand by and let it happen. My monotone back, my walls replaced and my mask back on. Jane Volturi was back and she was angry. I should have known that I'd only hurt people I let through my walls. But Seth, oh Seth. I confess that I'm heart broken at his new found hatred, but it's the way it should be him against me. Shape shifter against Vampire. No more Seth and Jane but dog and leech. No more us or we only I and me. Almost poetic isn't it? But I doubt this is a ballad, it's probably more of a limerick.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"That's not what you told me." Seth snapped,

I looked at him. He better no open his trap or I'd have to inflict certain measures to ensure he went back to the little boy he was when I met him.

"You never cared for me. Did you? You just wanted to use me for your sick pleasure." Seth declared, "For your sadistic little game, your nothing but an evil witch."

"Watch your mouth boy!" Alec said angrily,

"Or what? You wont do anything without Aro's approval. He even gives out cheap jewellery." Leah then pulled my mothers necklace from my neck,

"Give it back." I muttered knowing full well she could hear me,

"I'm sorry?" She smirked,

"Give. It. Back"

"Nope!"

My fists clenched. My jaw set at the laughing wolves. Jane was dead now. Only this monster remained. And I didn't care anymore. I looked Leah in the eye and she smirked happily at me holding the necklace high in the air. I looked up at my brother who was looking for my reaction, when he caught my eye he knew what I wanted to do so he gave a nod. I smirked and turned back to the wolf. Seth was one of them now. He was dead to me. Blaming me for something I didn't do is one thing, but standing by someone who stole something sentimental was unspeakable.

"I'll ask you once more. Give. It. NOW."

"Hmmmm. No."

"What?"

"No."

Something inside of me snapped and I decided that I could never change. I liked this monster I was, it was better to be feared than to be the small innocent girl I looked like. I was fine with that, so if the monster would make them listen then monster it is. I looked at the necklace dangling in Leah's hand, that necklace was me and Alec's only tie to our mother. No matter what happened I had to get it back. At whatever cost!

"Pain."

Leah screamed as I unleashed my powers full potential. She fell to the floor and rolled around screaming, begging for mercy. And what did I do? What did sadistic little Jane do? I laughed. I laughed at her pain as Alec took back my necklace. Leah on the other hand looked like she was going through hell. Rolling around crying, pleading me to stop. Ten minuets ago I would have, but ten minuets ago Jane was gone and now good….no BAD old Jane was back in the drivers seat. I let Leah have it all the pain, the memories, the suffering. I was smiling throughout the entire thing. But all good things come to an end. Bella's shield went up as they all ran outside, I looked back to Alec but his gaze was to Andrea who looked terrified. Suddenly my anger left me and the cause was obviously Jasper. I looked at Bella who looked shocked more than anything, I had to shift my gaze to Carlisle who shook his head at me. I then had to look at Seth and Leah. Seth was getting Leah to her feet, he caught my gaze and stayed straight faced.

"I think we should all get ready for the party. Let things simmer down a bit." Carlisle suggested,

I nodded and walked inside but not before being stopped by Alec's voice,

"Seth, stay away from my sister."

* * *

I sat in my room staring at the yellow bear in my hands if I could cry I'd probably have tears in my eyes. It was such a wonderful day, how did Leah even find out about my deal? Harry's death was before then. I don't understand what I've done wrong! I guess I can't ever be normal. Oh for the love of god! I shouldn't even be pondering this right now, the party's in an hour and I'm just in my black shirt and trousers. I don't even know what to wear and I couldn't stop looking at some bear! I looked at his glass eyes and unintentionally held him close, he smelt like Seth. Seth. The traitor, he wouldn't even listen to my side of the story! All because of his father! What have father figures ever done for me? Nothing but pain and misery. I growled and threw the bear into the bin. As soon as I did it an unusual emotion of remorse washed over me and I walked back to the wicker bin. I lifted him out and wiped off some dust. Then suddenly a knock at the door startled me and I quickly hid the yellow bear under my unused pillow.

"Come in." I called,

Andrea and Stravata came through the door, closing it after them, they were dressed in beautiful dresses, Andrea was in a short blue one with her black hair down over the criss-crossing straps and Stravata was in a strapless green one with her blonde hair done up all nice. They frowned when they saw me and their eyes went down to my attire.

"Really Jane?" Andrea said forcing a sigh,

"We have to go in an hour." Stravata added,

I closed the door and turned to them, "I have no idea what to wear for these sorts of things."

"Well Jane let us help you, we promise you'll like your look." Stravata said,

"I don't know…"

"Jane, don't you trust us?" Andrea asked,

"I don't know who to trust." I muttered but still I've got nothing to lose, "Fine."

"Great!"

They sat me on the bed and I just had to grin and bear as they attacked me with mascara and straighteners. What have I got myself into?

* * *

Alec's POV

I checked my suit in the hallway mirror, it was quite comfortable it was a black coat and tie with a light blue undershirt with a light blue pocket hanky in the jacket pocket. I looked to the wolves who all except the she dog where in the traditional black tie clothing with the she dog in a short black dress. They still refused to talk or even acknowledge me, not that I care, Seth looked sad not really engaging in any conversation the other dogs at the party already would probably cheer him up. The other Cullen's wore more or less the same thing, the men in white suits with black undershirts and the women in different coloured dresses (Rosalie and Alice in matching pink long dresses which almost blinded me!) except for Nessie who still only looked around twelve she was in a black shirt and skirt with a white wool cardigan. The Vulvuski's were all in full black suits but the girls were upstairs with Jane.

"Astras, Fyedka if Alec, Andrea, Stravata and Jane are going with you then do you mind if we meet you there?"

"Not at all. Nicolas!" Astras looked sharply at the boy pushing him toward the wolves, "Sam said he'd look after you so your not bitten so stay with him all night please!"

"Yes Astras!"

"Fyedka, mind going to get the girls?" Astras asked as the others filed out,

"Don't worry, we're coming." Stravata's voice perked up as she and Andrea began descending the stairs,

I stared at Andrea mouth agape causing her to giggle. She looked truly astounding, I was lost for words. Stravata saw my look and laughed, I was truly in awe. But then another figure walked behind them. She was in short red dress, her gold hair straightened and our mothers necklace dangling from her pale neck. Jane looked awkward as she stood at the bottom.

"Wow Jane you look," I paused to think,

"Like a girl?" She finished,

"Yeah. But not what I meant," I mumbled, "You look like…Mom."

She smiled softly. She no longer looked around thirteen, she looked sixteen. Maybe because the red heels added a few inches but she truly did look beautiful. Astras led us out of the house and to his van. We all piled in and set off quickly. Jane looked nervous as was I, but I think her making an effort like this was amazing and I was proud to call her my sister.

"Thank you." I said,

"What for?"

"Making an effort."

"Well it's not like I had a choice." She replied looking to Stravata at the front then to Andrea who was next to her,

I chuckled, suddenly feeling that I didn't have to worry anymore. Even if tonight doesn't gain any allies, Jane and I are strong enough to take them. Jane and I will always stand by each other. Even if that means being killed by Vladimir and Stephan who I just overheard were going to be present tonight. I was honestly not worried.

Though I was a little scared.

* * *

**I actually loved the chapter I just wrote. It was mostly dialogue though which may irritate people but still I'm proud of it :D R&R but please no flames x **


	14. The AN

Hi,

Okay I am sorry I you thought this was an update but I feel I need to explain something.

I am writing this story to do with the movie. So in the case of Leah being mad at Jane,

It's because Harry died of a heart attack caused by an encounter with Victoria. Leah

Is mad because when the Volturi was supposed to do something they didn't even though

Harry's death was before meaning Leah feels a lack of justice as Victoria wasn't punished

Like the Volturi should have done. Because Jane a made a deal with Victoria giving her five

Days Leah thinks Jane is on Victoria's side. In the next chapter it will be revealed who told

Leah, but I hope I've cleared everything up.

Thanks for reading

E

xx


End file.
